Wario and Waluigi
by neemas
Summary: Waluigi defiles Wario and we find out how a popular internet meme was born


Wario and Waluigi

Wario came home one afternoon feeling particularly down

"Sup Bro?"

Wario turned and glanced at his loser brother Waluigi, he ignores his question, a common courtesy, he knows Waluigi doesn't give a shit, all Waluigi wants to do is play on his fucking 3DS, what an asshole. Wario continues to his room and takes a seat. Wario looks around his room, Wario is a simple man, he has a white room with only a bed, desk and on that desk, a few personal things including a picture of his nemesis Mario. He decided seeing as how he had such a rough day to masturbate to calm his nerves before getting to his buildup of work. Seeing as there was nothing else to use, he decided to grab the picture of Mario and use that. You see Wario had always hated Mario, as childhood friends Mario used to beat him at every game they played together and for that reason Wario had sworn vengeance upon him but in reality there was something so hot about a man who was that good at everything. Wario has had a love in his heart for Mario for many, many years and with the build up of love, so has the hate built therefore his feelings are very aggressive, he loosens his belt, and removes his pants, takes a deep breath, and removes his underwear, he stares at his limp dick, a measly 4 inches

"How can I ever give Mario pleasure with such a small penis" he whispers to himself as he stares at his penis briefly, and slowly grabs hold of his now erect cock, looks at the photo of Mario and starts stoking, gently at first, not wanting to cum too fast this time he decides to take his time. He starts imagining eating out Mario's asshole

"Oh man I want it" he moans to himself

After a few minutes he finishes into a dirty sock puts his slimy cock back into his pants, and breathes a sigh of relief

"Finally I can get some work done"

He turns his head and notices the door is ajar, he turns his head fully and sees his brother Waluigi standing there

"How long have you been there" He gasps

"Long enough" his asshole brother responds "I always wondered why you kept that photo of Mario on your desk, nice dick hahahah"

"Get the fuck out of here man! Leave me alone"

"Sorry buddy, but that's not how this works, you see, long enough I have been in your shadow you're always the principle villain, ever heard of Waluigi Woods? Nope. Also I heard 2014 is the year of Wario? Fuck that! Waluigi gets no credit but guess what? Now look who has fucking leverage"

" What are you saying man" responds Wario

"Well wouldn't the world want to hear how their favorite villain is not only in love with the guy he's feuding with but also a flaming homo"

"You wouldn't" says an exasperated Wario "I'll do anything man, just don't tell anyone"

"You'll do anything?" Says a Waluigi deep in thought "Well it's been a white since I've had some nice ass, the last dude pierced his butthole and that piercing kept on rubbing on my dick, fucking shitty"

"Wait what? You're gay too?" Says a very surprised Wario

"Damn right I am but at least I'm not fucking ashamed of it like you scum, now drop your fucking pants" Says Waluigi has he slowly pulls out his cock, it's massive, the biggest Wario has ever seen looks about the size of his forearm, 9 maybe 10 inches. Now in all honestly Wario had never been fucked, Waluigi was right, he's fucking embarrassed about his sexuality so he never let anyone do it. But today is the day. He willingly dropped his pants and stood there facing his brother, glanced at his brothers dick, then at his own, sighed and bent over

"Spread" he heard his brother bark. So he gently caressed his two butt cheeks and pulled them apart

"WIDER" his brother screams so Wario does.

"No, stick your hand into your butthole and make it really wide, I want a comfortable ride" so Wario spreads as far as he can

"Prepare yourself" Says Waluigi

Wario bites his tongue in preparation but instead of a Waluigi's slimy serpent sliding its way into to his anal crease he heard the familiar click of a camera phone taking a picture.

And that kids is how the popular internet meme Goatse came to be.


End file.
